1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable type computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer with built-in type speakers.
2. Background of the Related Art
With the development of the computer and Internet technology, computer instruments and communication instruments have made a remarkable progress, and computer use is rapidly increasing. As the capacity is increased and a wireless communication is available in line with a development of technology, more computer users are generated.
Computers can be classified into a desk-top computer that is used in one location such as on a desk at home or in an office and a notebook (portable or lap-top) computer that is portable and can be used while travelling. In order to discharge various sounds generated in computers, the computers include a speaker. In related art notebook computers, a speaker is installed pointing in an upward direction within a main body of the computer, and a sound discharge hole is formed at an upper surface or front surface of the computer main body to discharge a sound.
As described above, the related art computers with built-in type speakers have various disadvantages. If the sound discharge holes are formed at the upper surface of the computer main body and the sound is discharged upwardly, when a user puts his/her hands on the keyboard to use the keyboard, the sound discharge holes are covered up by the hands or wrists of the operator, which degrades the sound quality. Also, when the sound discharge holes are formed at the upper or front surface of the computer main body, dust can easily infiltrate and degrade the performance and sound quality of the speaker. In addition, when the sound discharge holes are formed in the upper or front surface, a water-proof process is difficult and if a drink such as coffee is spilled, serious damage can be caused to the speaker.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable computer with built-in speakers directed downward.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable computer with built-in speakers directed downward toward sound discharge holes in a bottom surface of a body module so that a life span of the speaker is increased.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable computer with built-in speakers directed downward so that the speaker is directed toward a recess in the bottom surface of the main body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer with built-in type speakers with an enhanced sound quality and lasting quality by increasing a resistance to dust and liquid and component interference by installing a sound part of a speaker to point in a downward direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer with built-in type speakers with an attractive exterior design by forming sound discharge holes at a lower surface of a main body of a computer.
To achieve at least the above objects and other advantages in a whole or in part and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a computer with built-in type speakers in which a speaker is mounted inside a main body of a computer and a sounding part of the speaker is installed pointing in a downward direction.
To further achieve at least the above objects and other advantages in a whole or in part and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a portable computer with built-in type speakers that includes a first module that has an upper surface, a bottom surface opposing the upper surface and a front surface extending therebetween, a second module that has a display unit that displays data, wherein the second module is supported by the first module to rotate between a first position covering the upper surface of the first module and a second position exposing the upper surface of the first module, and a speaker mounted within the first module to face the bottom surface.
To further achieve at least the above objects and other advantages in a whole or in part and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a portable computer that includes a main body housing an input device and a main printed circuit board, and a speaker mounted inside the main body coupled to the main printed circuit board, wherein a sounding part of the speaker is installed pointing in a downward direction.
To further achieve at least the above objects and other advantages in a whole or in part and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a portable computer that includes a main body housing a keyboard, a display body rotatably supported by the main body, and a speaker holder fixed inside the main body, wherein the speaker holder includes a speaker mount that attaches to a backside of a sound emitting portion of a speaker, wherein the speaker mount faces a bottom surface of the main body.
To further achieve at least the above objects and other advantages in a whole or in part and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a method of assembling a portable computer that includes providing a cover body with a display unit rotatably supported by a main body that includes a main circuit board, and installing a speaker in the main body facing a bottom surface of the main body.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.